yanderesimfrancaisenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere-Chan
Yandere-chan is the protagonist and the main character of Yandere Simulator. Her goal in the game is to eliminate rivals or anyone who has a special interest in Senpai. Yandere-chan est le protagoniste et le personnage principal de Simulateur Yandere. Son but dans le jeu est d'éliminer des rivaux ou quelqu'un qui a un intérêt spécial dans Senpai. Name Yandere-Chan's official first name might either be Ayano, Ayane, or Ayana, as YandereDev would like her name to have 'yan' in it. He is currently leaning toward Ayano because there are less Google searches for that name. Yandere-Chan's name is displayed as 'Ayano Aishi' on social media. 'Aishi' is now Yandere-Chan's canon last name. Yandere-Chan will be nicknamed as Yan-Chan by other students, but the teachers will refer to her by her surname or full name. Yandere-Chan's le prénom(le premier nom) officiel pourrait ou être Ayano, Ayane, ou Ayana, comme YandereDev voudrait que son nom y ait 'yan'. Il penche actuellement vers Ayano parce qu'il y a moins de Google des recherches de ce nom. Yandere-Chan's le nom est affiché comme ' Ayano Aishi ' sur des médias sociaux. 'Aishi' est maintenant Yandere-Chan's le nom de famille(le dernier nom) de canon. Yandere-Chan sera surnommé comme Yan-Chan par d'autres étudiants, mais les professeurs se référeront à elle par son nom de famille ou nom complet. Appearance Yandere-Chan has fair skin, black hair that is tied into a ponytail, and grey-blackish eyes.She is 5'5 (165 cm) tall, 95 lbs (43.5 kg), and has average sized breasts. She's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. Her uniform can be customized. In all of the uniforms except for uniform #5, she wears her signature black thigh-high stockings. If she has murdered a student, her uniform and the rest of her body will be bloody. When visibly insane, she will twitch erratically, will have dilated pupils, and the top half of her face will have a dark shadow. There used to be an easter egg where if she ran behind the Confession Tree located at the back of the school, she would be wearing a red and black version of the default uniform. This was removed, due to the countless times of being reported as a 'bug'. The player can alter her appearance by editing the streaming assets folder. The player can give her different hairstyles by pressing the H''' key. They can give her eye-wear accesseries using the '''P key, and can also give her random accessories by using the O''' key. The '''> and < keys increase/decrease her breast size. If Yandere-Kun is ever implemented, he will look like a sadistic Senpai. Personality Yandere-Chan is a yandere, as her name suggests. She suffers from a fictional type of insanity. Her hobby is trying to convince everyone that she's a normal girl. She buys manga, video games, and rides a bike to project the image of a normal girl. She doesn't enjoy any of it though, and isn't incredibly talkative at default, and will only speak if necessary. Yandere-Chan est un yandere, comme son nom suggère. Elle souffre d'un type fictif de folie. Son passe-temps essaye de convaincre tout le monde qui elle est une fille normale. Elle achète le manga, des jeux vidéo et va à un vélo pour projeter l'image d'une fille normale. Elle n'en aime aucun quoiqu'et n'est pas incroyablement bavarde au défaut et parlera seulement si nécessaire. Abilities Yandere-Chan has a great amount of stamina, which is why she can run quicker than other students. She has the strength to take down a student in one hit, and move heavy dumpsters that can be filled with trash and a corpse, without getting tired. If she reads enough manga volumes, she will have the ability to seduce girls and boys, or become numb enough that her sanity hardly decreases when murdering students. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize a student, become stronger, run faster, take down a teacher, and more upcoming abilities when the rest of the classes are implemented. For some reason, Yandere-Chan also knows how to mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. Yandere-Chan has the ability to murder almost any NPC she comes across, but there might be some exceptions to this. When police are added, she will not have the ability to kill them, because their school will have to be closed if they started dying. Yandere-Chan a une grande montant d'endurance, c'est pourquoi elle peut fonctionner plus rapide que d'autres étudiants. Elle a la force pour démonter un étudiant dans un coup et déplacer les lourdes bennes à ordures qui peuvent être remplies d'ordures et un cadavre, sans devenir fatiguées. Background A few days before school begins, Yandere-Chan bumps into Senpai. and her sense of right and wrong became completely guided by the goal of him belonging to her. YandereDev stated that Yandere-Chan has never harmed or taken the life of a person before meeting Senpai. Yandere-Chan tried to determine if she could experience an kind of enjoyment. She experimented by killing insects, which didn't bring her any joy. She decided to never experiment on animals, as the same conclusion would happen. This backstory was altered slightly, to suggest that the possibility of Yandere-Chan killing an animal instead of some insects, but that backstory ended with similar results. Therefore, she doesn't kill for fun. Relationships Senpai Yandere-Chan was just drifting through life without any purpose, until she met Senpai. She soon changes as she no longer cares about right or wrong, like before the encounter. Yandere-Chan acts like a pervert towards him; wanting to go to the boy's shower room to admire him. What she feels isn't lust, but more like seeing color in a grey world. It might not even be romantic, since Senpai seems to just give her a few new sensations. If she ever hurt Senpai, she would feel a mixture of depressed emotions. She is okay traumatizing him mentally though, if it's to eliminate a rival. Yandere-Chan couldn't object to anything that made Senpai happy, unless it's another girl. Senpai could use her however he wanted because of that. If he insulted her, she would punish him and maybe even break him to fit her deals. Senpai isn't close to Yandere-Chan, and he doesn't know much about her. He rarely notices Yandere-Chan, as she can stalk him after school, depending how the day went. If Senpai rejected her feelings, or if she lost his love, YandereDev can imagine her crying over it. If Senpai was ever killed, and Yandere-Chan knew who did the deed, she would cross between deep hatred and hollow emptiness. If Senpai ever committed suicide because of Yandere-Chan, she would do the same. Yandere-Chan dreams of confessing to Senpai under the Confession Tree. Osana Najimi One of Yandere-Chan's Rivals. Yandere-Chan will do whatever it takes to get Osana off the list. Trivia: * Yandere-Chan has 3 portraits int he games files that are hers. *